Link Force Big Bang
The Link Force Big Bang (abbreviated as LFB), known as in Japan, is a special attack that can be used in Mega Man Star Force 2 when Mega Man pulls off a counter in battle while in Tribe On, Double Tribe, or Tribe King modes. The LFB appears in the form of a usable Battle Card - as with other cards gained through countering - with the Star Force insignia on it. It is used like a regular screen-dimming Battle Card. Rogue Tribes also can perform a Link Force Big Bang, but in a different manner. When the opponent uses a screen-dimming card, tapping the Indie Proof in the Custom Screen will trigger a screen-dimming counter, causing the Rogue Tribe to respond with its Tribe's Link Force Big Bang. After the Link Force Big Bang is successfully performed, the Rogue Tribe expires. Link Force Big Bang is the successor to Star Force Big Bang and was succeeded by the Noise Force Big Bang. Tribe On Thunder Bolt Blade is the LFB of Thunder Zerker. Mega Man dashes forward and performs two side-to-side slashes, then a downward slice, causing a thunderbolt to hit the enemy area. *'Attack:' 100 (x3) *'Element:' Elec Demon Flurry is the LFB of Wood Ninja. Mega Man creates two clones of himself, then the three leap into the air and begin throwing shuriken at the back 3x3 area of the battlefield, similar to ShadowMan.EXE and the AntiDamage Battle Chips. Each panel in said area is hit twice. Has Sword attribute and pierces Invis. *'Attack:' 130 (x2 hit) *'Element:' Wood Genocide Blazer is the LFB of the Fire Saurian. Mega Man charges up his Dino Cannon, then fires it and sweeps the blast across the enemy field. *'Attack:' 330 *'Element:' Fire Double Tribe Elemental Blade is the LFB of Zerker Ninja and Ninja Zerker. Mega Man performs the Thunder Bolt Blade, slashing from side-to-side twice and then striking downward with the Sword of Zerker, causing elec damage. Upon the third strike, the usual thunderbolt is replaced with a small, wood-element tornado, causing wood damage 4 times to enemies in the 3x3 area in front of Mega Man. If there is an enemy in the same column as Mega Man, he will dash to that enemy and strike from there. *'Attack:' 55 (x6 hit) *'Element:' Elec / Wood Enma Gale Garrison is the LFB of Ninja Saurian and Saurian Ninja. Mega Man performs the Demon Flurry, creating clones of himself and throwing shuriken in a 3x3 area at the back of the field, but also mixing both green and red shuriken which represent the wood and fire elements. This attack hits each enemy in the targeted area twice (one for each element). *'Attack:' 150 (x2 hit) *'Element:' Wood / Fire Vanishing Blazer is the LFB of Saurian Zerker and Zerker Saurian. Mega Man performs the Genocide Blazer, which has been charged with both the heat and elec elements, hitting each enemy twice (one for each element) as he sweeps it across the field. *'Attack:' 180 (x2 hit) *'Element:' Fire / Elec Tribe King Czar Delta Breaker is the LFB of the Tribe King. Mega Man charges up the power of the three OOPArts, then unleashes it in a wave of energy that covers his column and both adjacent columns. It hits with each element 3 times, totalling 9 hits. *'Attack:' 50 (x9 hit) *'Element:' Elec / Wood / Fire External Links *YouTube video showing most Link Force Big Bangs. Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Weapons and abilities